


被潘西帕金森拖延至今一事无成的一生A life delayed and wasted by pansy Parkinson till now

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: muggles au
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 4





	被潘西帕金森拖延至今一事无成的一生A life delayed and wasted by pansy Parkinson till now

《被潘西帕金森耽误至今一事无成的一生》

麻瓜自述AU

今天我收到一个包裹，我快一年多没有收到包裹了，我也很少网购。  
我第一反应是寄错了人，但是上面赫然写着我的地址，德拉科.马尔福的名字就填在收件人一栏，只是手机号是我三年前就换了的那个。  
应该没错，我一屁股坐在地上开始拆起来，这包裹个头不小，要是真寄错人了，我还得心疼一把寄件人。

是一箱书。在一层防震碎的泡沫垫下，以乱糟糟的折痕，向我凄惨的展示着它们被抛弃的命运。

我翻出来第一本：《控烟戒烟，我的一点经验之谈》  
这名一看就是夸夸其谈几百页骗个稿费的书，就跟什么成功学差不多，现在市面上这种书可横行霸道，教你念经教你泡妞教你安度晚年。我以前觉得还挺有道理，现在想想，人生这么短，戒不戒烟，一包抽一天还是抽一年，差别都不大。

我开始抽烟的年龄比较早，那时候我有一个朋友，有点儿重要的一个朋友，女的。  
除了睡觉时间之外，我们俩总混在一起。每次去电影院，看电影里的男主角吐出烟圈，她那痴迷的眼神，都让我有一种不祥的预感。  
后来那预感终于成了现实，一天晚餐的时候，她把我的手拽到桌子下面，拿出什么东西快速地塞在我手里，看她那喜形于色的样子，我就知道没什么好事。  
才看了一眼，我就把手缩了回去。  
Embassy，Menthol，绿色条。  
“你神经吧！”我骂她。  
我记得我少年时期她就老这么骂我，一点不顺她的意就说我神经，张口闭口就来，特别没有风度。  
其实她做的那些事才神经呢，但现在突然让我罗列，我一时半会反倒想不出什么例子。  
那以后没多久她就开始得寸进尺，非让我一大老爷们抽蓝莓爆珠万宝路，抽就算了，还每次提前告诫我，要把捏破爆珠的机会让给她。  
她也算是霍格沃茨一鼎鼎有名的叛逆少女了，干过的事情理应比这刺激多了，我着实不懂她为何对此这么执着。反正我只有和她一起的时候抽万宝路蓝莓，大概有三四年吧，我一次都没自己捏破过爆珠。  
后来我才知道，她最喜欢的水果是蓝莓。

我开始抽烟的年龄很早，但整个烟龄在同级人中并不算长。原因还在我那个有点儿重要的朋友。  
本着对听众负责任的心态，我不能再说“有点儿”重要了，我们最后一次抽烟，距离第一次抽烟，有着四五年的间隔，那时候，她对我已经大概比较重要了。  
我们十八岁的时候，我那位朋友觉得身边伪朋克越来越多了，用她原话说：“抽烟不再是邦德先生和马尔福先生的特权了。”那时候我们两已经提前把学校申请好了，每天晚上没什么事情做出来坐坐，一坐就是整个晚上。  
低年级去上自习了，同级生还留校的只有少数。我们俩在湖边草坪席地而坐，我的短裤和她的短裙像微醺的小人，在湖风的催化作用下轻颤。  
她刚把打火机拿出来，又啪嚓一声把火灭了。  
她对我说：“德拉科，你包里装尺子了吗？”  
我把尺子递给她，她把先前发到我手里的烟收回去，和她自己手里的那根并在一起，借着微弱的湖光下量了一下两根烟的五分之一长度，用笔画下了记号。  
她对我说：“我们就抽到这五分之一，戒了吧。我原本以为我活到二十岁就够了，但是我怕你舍不得我，所以我现在决定活到九十岁，18对90来说，刚好是五分之一。”  
我们俩互相帮着看那根线，到了五分之一的时候我们就把烟掐了，我没有什么特别的感觉，那个年纪所有人要割舍要迎接的事情太多了，一根烟算不上什么。  
她倒了两颗口香糖到我右手心，顺便牵起了我的左手。  
后来我才知道，她和我申请的是同一所学校。

大学我学医之后，每次做完解刨实验，老师都会鼓励我们学生抽雪茄，止恶心。别的学生都抽，但不管别人怎么劝，我一次都没再抽过，我想等我到了九十一岁会和我那个朋友重新抽。  
不过就那时而言，另一个不抽的原因，是因为我有了新的事情做。

五分之一事件过后的第二天，她穿着运动服来找我，还逼着我在小树林里换上她选的衣服，说为了活到九十岁，从今起开始夜跑。  
顺便感慨一句，十多年前英国治安可真好。

包裹下的第二本书：《芳龄十岁的易拉罐钻戒》   
这个书名挺有意思，如果我刚好有个十岁的侄子，我会给他买一本。  
可惜我是独生子，搭不上话的表侄表外甥不少，真亲近的却没几个。

我是到了上学的年纪，才知道原来一个人，哪怕他是马尔福家的独生子，也可以活得轻松自在。  
那个后来有点儿重要的朋友，其实是我的第一个朋友。  
小时候，我的敌人比朋友还要多，我十岁的时候几乎就没有讨我喜欢的人，其中有三个尤其看不顺眼，我总和他们作对，但不管在斗殴中是输了还是赢了，那股讨厌的戾气都使我很不痛快。  
有次，我和那个女孩一起走在学校里，又遇到了我讨厌的那个铁三角，我本来准备和他们干一架，但战火一触即发的时刻，她却把我拉到教学楼后躲了起来，吵着说不能错过第二个半价的甜筒。  
那天我们俩每人买了两支甜筒，每手各一支得坐在便利店的屋顶上，夕阳出现的时候，刚好吃完左手那支的她突然发愁，问我右手那支吃不动了怎么办。  
“这还不简单，扔了呗。”我一边舔着我快要化了的第二支冰激凌一边说。  
大小姐果然出手非凡，第一次从两米高空抛冰激凌就不偏不倚砸中了我那刚好路过的死对头的脑袋。  
从屋顶上看到那团黑发上的一坨白湿漉漉的往下滴，我们两躺在红色瓦砖的上笑得肚子疼，好一会才在追逐的咒骂声中回过神来，我一跃从反方向跳到地面上，震得我脚麻，我在下面张开双臂接住她，她刚好压在我肚皮上，她咯咯笑着我浑身发痒，我把手伸进她的短发里，按着她的脑袋，结结实实的亲了一口，“友情认证”，我说。  
她几乎是撞上来也亲了我一口，我们两又差点摔倒在地上，要不是考虑到会被哈利波特和他的两个跟班报复，我们两不知道会在地上躺着笑多久。  
我丝毫不掩饰我的快乐，她也没有假装内疚，我得承认我从没那么开心过，也没见过有人和我笑点这么一致，难以相信一个十岁的女孩能有这样卓越的品味，我决定勉为其难的让她成为我的第一个朋友。  
我们俩成为朋友之后，就总黏在一起，像一对幼稚的毒蛇，在自己的窝里自在得吐舌。基于我们两殷实的家底和优异的成绩，老师和家长都对我们熟视无睹。  
其他同学打趣说我们俩是热恋，如果这就是热恋的话，那我们俩的热恋期格外的长。  
十岁那年冬天她送了我一条围巾，往后每年我都带着，后来我知道了很多受欢迎的男生会收到女生亲手织的围巾，而那条围巾是她在商场买的。我因此总觉得她诚意不足，作为同样诚意不足的回礼，我在次年冬天送了她一副手套，而我则把冰冷的手塞进她的校袍口袋里。

我的人生早就不再像十岁那样了，生活的轨迹断层般把我和过去分隔开，我自己的十岁也曾像一枚易拉环戒指，我能嗅到上面沾着的可口可乐的味道。  
浪漫的儿戏，但也仅是儿戏而已。  
虽然我不知道是谁给我寄了这些书，如果当真是寄给我的话，我想他应该也是出于一番好意，想帮我打发一下无聊的时间，并非是为了让我想起些什么。但是我现在有点累了，我想停下来，休息一会。

夜里我睡得不太安稳，窗户没有关紧，凉风吹进来划过我的脸，半梦半醒中我想起，她曾喜欢故意用舒软的睫毛划过我的脸颊。  
我有点想她。  
十七岁的暑假，我萌发了想学医的念头，愿望非常之强烈，怎么也甩不掉。我父亲卢修斯因此勃然大怒，介于父亲的嗔怒和我的决绝中，纳西莎默不作声。  
我已料到父亲的态度，只是没想到母亲居然在这种时刻对我不闻不问，这在当时的我看来相当于意大利式队友。  
于是我开始了第一次离家出走。  
我背着单肩包，并不像影视中常见的那样手足无措，沉甸甸的英镑让我心里颇为踏实，我在便利店买了根雪糕，给我那个朋友打了个电话。她在假期的当口打工，做平面模特，就近租了个房子。她让我在她上班的地方等她。  
她完全变了个样子，穿着高跟鞋和牛仔短裙，发尾烫了小卷，她一直都很漂亮，现在更不加掩饰。路过男孩轻佻的眼光我再熟悉不过，他们还用狐疑的眼神看着旁边学生模样的我，等我们两的虚荣心在注视中得到满足后，我一胳膊搂着她就往冷风直吹的商场走，俨然忘记了自己是离家出走的悲惨身份。  
那是我未成年里最后的日子，我第一次觉得生活如此真实。她给我配了把她公寓的钥匙，带我买了洗漱工具，我扛着一箱雪糕和两袋零食跟在她身后。  
我每天早上和她一起出门，她去上班，我就在附近的书店里看看入门医学书，下班的时候我会故意询问她晚上想吃什么，她会说一大堆垃圾食品，反正为了保持身材，那些高脂食物都只会进入我一个人的肚子。  
如果我和她共同生活在一本书里，那么作家们通常会这样一笔带过：“他们一起度过了一段无比快乐的时光”。  
我讨厌这句话，简直到了恨的地步，在这样的描述中仿佛快乐是那么不足一提，仿佛世界上每个人都曾经历过像我和她那样的幸福，仿佛剩余的悲伤和平淡才占据了人生最长的篇幅。  
但是我知道不是这样的，我们那“一段无比快乐的时光”无法复制，我知道“一段无比快乐的时光”的威力，它会在无数苦涩的记忆里夹缝生存，寻找伺机报复的机会。  
有一次，我说人生最重要的事情是找乐子，她反驳说最重要的是自由。  
等我们再长大一些，我开始明白她的意思，可惜当时我不懂的事情太多，不懂只有成熟才能获得自由，不懂只有她才能给我快乐。  
是的，我应该坦诚得——即使无人倾听——我该承认，这个世界上只有潘西.帕金森能给我快乐。  
是这个名字，潘西，它的主人无数次伴我入睡。  
那年夏天月租房里的场景随着轻风吹拂下的窗帘撩过：快感像挠人的羽毛轻浮在空气中，我紧紧的抱着她，亲吻吮吸，年少的我分不清这是冲动还是爱情，夏日的风吹在我淌汗的皮肤上，吹得她的睫毛在我眼前微微颤抖。我自欲望深处坠落，星光一闪而过，她用似水般温柔的躯体接住了我。

我一觉睡到中午才起床，醒来一看手机，10个未接来电，都是高尔。  
4条未读短信，也是高尔。  
“晚上来我家牌局，多带点现金。”  
“这次改五英镑的底，赢得请吃夜宵。”  
“让你当首庄总行了吧，这次绝对不坑你。”  
“哥们几个意思啊，回句话呀，赶紧的，有要事相告！”  
我敲下四个字回复他：“不去，没劲。”

我一屁股倒在沙发上，开始点外卖。点完又对着那箱没翻完的书发呆。  
其实没劲的是我，不抽烟也不爱赌，偶尔和朋友们凑个局根本撑不到下半夜，一点年轻人的气息也没有。  
不过要是刚二十岁的时候，有人跟我说我现在这萎靡状态，我肯定给他来个捉冲，然后一脸嘚瑟得问他，兄弟您还打不打了，要不这把明牌试试？

十九岁那年，潘西对活到九十岁表达出来的热忱，显然让我对她刮目相看。  
为了摆脱无聊的夜跑，我留意到我们跑步的那条路上，有好几家装潢不错的棋牌馆，我很快就和那里的几位常客混熟了。  
一次跑步路过时，我假装岔气，非要进去休息，在我们的小圈子里，潘西的牌技相当出名。果不其然，没两天，我们的夜跑活动就正式更换成了打牌。  
可惜我光想到潘西的牌技好，完全忘记了自己是个什么水平。我和她在俱乐部里被称为马尔福小两口，大家都知道她进我出，每晚上下来都是亏盈自负，久而久之我自己都觉得像是被养的小白脸。  
眼看着囊中羞涩，钱跟水似的往外泼，我就从一师父那学了点手艺，悄悄跟潘西商量着要学以致用。  
俱乐部里的几个老手我是心有余悸的，但是俱乐部也不乏我们的几个校友，再者，除了我们医学院，附近警校的学生也是常客，和我们年纪差不多的比比皆是。向来欺负同龄人惯了，和潘西配合着在他们身上耍几把老千，我心里还是有把握的。  
本来我们两的家庭就从来没教过我们什么叫节俭，在俱乐部有了自己的收入后，更是挥金如土。我越发理解父亲，对我而言，金钱就是缪斯女神。  
有时候事情顺利，玩不到一个小时，开了三十二倍，我们两就找个理由开溜。近冬的月份里，我们两就缩着脖子直奔回公寓；气温暖和些了，我和她就溜达到便利店抱着一大堆零食，吃着雪糕回家，任谁看到了潘西为六便士的雪糕就满足不已的表情，都绝对不会想到这是个身价百万的小富婆。  
腺上激素飙升的一年，嗜赌如命，在公寓里缠绵，不止一次我想到，要是能嗑一口，不管是什么，我也算是去过天堂了。  
就连唯一的缺陷都没能打击到我们，学期末我和她双双挂科，为了等待开春补考，我们选择留在伦敦用复习时的二人世界来度过假期。

圣诞节当天，我买了棵圣诞树回来，每个树杈上都挂着价格不菲的小礼物，虽然父母不在身边，我们也没有壁炉，只有开了制暖的空调。  
在圣诞树下，我说：“我的新年愿望是每次32倍都能开，你呢。”  
她说：“我希望我们能经常这样。”我没听懂这算什么意思，但是她却哭了。  
其实女孩老爱哭，我们男生特讨厌这点，我看她哭就觉得可劲烦，但是又没法别过脸不看，我也不知道为什么，像自虐。  
我没敢问她怎么了，只能在她旁边假装没有看到她的眼泪，催着她打开树枝上挂着的礼物。我不愿自作多情得想那眼泪与我有关，我一股脑的把近期发生的事情都想了一遍，确认自己清白无瑕，最终心安地猜想，她可能是想家了，要不然就是因为挂科对她这种优秀生的打击是在太大。  
我的朋友，一个十二岁就会偷着抽烟，二十岁靠出老千发财的朋友。我却突然觉得其实她也不过是个脆弱的女孩。当时我以为我把她保护得很好，但我不知道我们看似完美的生活背后，还有哪些裂痕。  
在晚上她哭过的眼睛晶澈透亮，深眼窝像靠岸的港湾让我觉得无比安全。整日的疲惫终于把我击败的时刻，我傻乎乎地想，如果提前六百年，有人告诉我，潘西就是宇宙中心，我们的星系围着她转，我会信以为真。

外卖员来敲门的时候我才发现外面下雨了，风把雨滴吹进我的屋子，打湿了我放在门口的包裹，我重又想起了它。

第三本书：《我希望有人能在二十岁告诉我的事》  
这本书我勉强翻了翻目录，当作一个竞争对手，不是我感兴趣，是我以前也差不多想过要写这么本书，在我二十一岁的时候，想写给我儿子或女儿。  
我二十一岁的时候，差点就当了父亲。别笑，这事过去的那几年，我一想起来都会哭。

这书还是不错的，如果可能，我真希望有人能在我二十岁的时候帮帮我，告诉我，人和人之间不存在同甘共苦，永远一词是反智的幻想，不要心安理得停滞不前。  
我真希望有人告诉我，只要不是她，随便什么人告诉我都行。  
我没像爱她那样爱过别人，别人也没像她那样爱过我。  
这么说听起来太客气官方，像是一个未曾动过真情的人写下的颁奖词，把她说得过于普通。我想过如果我爱她是因为她爱我，这样的先决条件会不会太不公平，后来我自觉顿悟：爱比喜欢更强大，爱是饱和的参与感，让人觉得这世界没了我就没法继续运转。  
爱是彩色的。我曾经是喜欢她，后来这份喜欢变成了爱。  
但我突然大彻大悟明白这个道理的那天，世界只有黑白两色。

新学期即将到来，我们两都对补考满怀信心，我答应潘西，这一学期一定在完成测评的基础上少逃课。  
那天外面下雨，我们决定在家里吃，我买了西冷牛排准备回公寓的时候，收到了她的短信：“现在想想任何事情都没什么大不了的，小时候会因为一场考试担惊受怕到不敢回家，半年前会因为一晚上输了上万而无法入眠，一个月前挂科在我看来就是奇耻大辱。看来，所有的事情都会过去。”  
我回复她：“没错，就像我现在，即使在后院种了大麻，还敢喊警校哥们来我们这做客。”  
我回家把牛排放回冰箱，倒在靠椅上拿出手机，才看到当我发送完毕后的另一条未读消息：“我怀孕了。”  
与此同时，潘西从房间里走了出来，我像被钝器击中了头部，外面看起来只是一点皮外伤，其实里面鲜血直流。  
她开口问：“你真在后院中了大麻？”  
我说：“你真的怀孕了？”  
我没打算回答她，她用别的方式回答了我。

此刻外面的雨越下越大，雷声伴着雨水向我轰隆隆砸来，和那天一样。每逢雨天我都很想求助，这世上只有潘西一个人有能力救我，可是她不肯了。  
如果她没有遇见我，我也没有遇见她，我们会像每一个同龄人一样，平凡但是毫无危险的度过这一生，她加速了我的堕落，这次她没有接住我，因为正是我把她拉进了深渊。  
她说：“你真的很擅长毁掉别人的人生。”  
平静得像一个宣读判决的法官，我于她是毫无关系的被告。  
在那一刻我意识到她不再是我的朋友了，我感到前所未有得厌倦。我发现我的人生好像没有什么只属于我自己的东西，可是我又没法为此去责备谁。  
我考完最后一场考试那天，真的有条子来了我家，我知道一切都结束了，后院里的那些东西足够我葬送前程。  
但他们什么都没找到。  
我也再没找到她。

我想起我们二十岁时的对话。  
“我们就一直这样下去吗？”  
“你可以继续躺着，但是我现在要开始写两份论文。”  
“我是说再以后，十年二十年后，我们也能像现在一样吗？呆呆的看着天花板直到下午四点。”  
“不会的，我会弃医从文，成为一个作家，写很多书指导无助的人。每天早上六点半起床，按时一日三餐，晚上多做一顿夜宵，喂给晚睡的流浪狗。”  
“那我呢？”  
“你，应该从马尔福少爷变成马尔福老爷吧。”

我突然反应过来这是个什么情况，我将包裹一倒而空，竟在屋子里大笑出声。  
潘西帕金森，将我拖累至今的潘西帕金森。  
《控烟戒烟，我的一点经验之谈》、《芳龄十岁的易拉罐钻戒》、我手中的这本，还有底下我连书名都懒得看的书，每本，无一例外上都赫然印着她的名字。

晚上我没有去高尔家打牌，这样的鬼天气他清楚我不会出门，所以也不再叫我。我不知什么时候躺在沙发上睡着了，醒来是一阵急促的门铃。  
我迷迷糊糊的跑去开门，却像生平第一次梦游。  
我想要开口，却什么也说不出来，我死死的盯着眼前的人，犹如溺水的人浮出水面第一口贪婪的呼吸。  
“你别哭，你要哭了我就改天再来看你。”  
我那非常非常重要，收留着我二十多年爱和恨的朋友，说话的语气像是我们前天才刚见过面，而她不过是去了实验室通宵而已，雨水又斜吹到我的脸上，我突然如释重负般得破涕为笑。  
“潘西，你好像真的以毁掉别人的人生为乐。”  
她不置可否的样子：“那你能先让我进屋吗？你不会以毁了我的裙子为乐吧。”  
我可能永远都不会知道如果我没有遇见她，她也没有遇见我，我们的人生会不会和其他人一样。但我想，如果人生只有一次，就像现在这样也挺好。

-fin-


End file.
